


On campus (author's notes)

by Callmyname



Category: Tenet
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: This is now not a fic, it's my notes and ideas. The actual story still exists - look, has been updated . Need to re-edit it, as I had to recover it from backup, have a real version control problem. Oh and kept on adding stuff badly.Would appreciate comments, or beta. No idea how else to do this. My phone is bust, Google doc refuses to co-operate.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2





	1. Totally not fic anymore

I need to cut and paste in the morning. Or when I work out how.

Google docs refuses to upload stuff as it's paused waiting for wi-fi. Sigh. 

I will probably start again from scratch. Reviews, bad reviews, saying "this is boring" "utter rubbish" would be appreciated. 

That Tenet has unblocked the writing block I have suffered from for many years ia enough for me.

If anyone out there in fanfic administrative land is reading this , a clearly labelled section for authors to do what I am doing now, and had been doing in my first fanfic. Ie a discussion and help section for struggling, bored and lonely authors? 

Meanwhile I am just going to publish this. Please don't waste your time reading this unless you want to bother to comment. 


	2. Authors notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotations and songs I want to add

Songs I have been stick in my head

I'm still standing - Elton John. That final scene is what got it stuck in my head, but actually it's a song for Cat also. Survival of abusive relationship. .

Choose your masks - hawkwind

Chose your masks the ranks are forming.   
People lining up to go through the turnstile 

A


	3. Weird PHysics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my ideas for imaginary: physics text book, esp time inversion theory and practice  
> I

Things I wrote that are not really story. Separate "story' yes, but actually I was having fun writing - and thinking about a Physics text book. Anyone who studied (is studying) Physics, mathematics etc might want to Co-author

Journals and links to various useful publications:  
Buying and selling superboats

Surviving traumatic brain injury


	4. Brain injury - author's experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have experienced TBI car accident in 1984  
> I want to use my recovery memories to write fix-it timeline parts

Oh I am 100 fine. That was 1984! I was a bit impaired for a few months or so after I drove in front of a police car rolled my car and was in a coma for two days. But it does mean I can recall having one minute memory span and my words got a bit jumbled.-my intellect was not impaired if anything my brain is a bit like Jason Padgett. My coordination is also a bit rubbish but that was always bad. No big issues.

I do want to write some Neil afterwards story myself, because I want to explore the whole brain trauma changes in a positive light

There was also a few other head injuries, bike accident as a child.


End file.
